


For Family

by ToraTsuin



Series: Guilt-Hate-Disgust [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, the one at the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re going to ask what he did but he doesn’t know what to tell them. He doesn’t know how to handle the fact he knows <i>they’d</i> be proud of him. The guilt-hate-disgust pools in his stomach, and belatedly, Tsuna realizes the feeling has never left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Family

When Tsuna walks down to the lower levels where their interrogation rooms are, he fully expects that the prisoner has spilled his secrets. After all, who can survive all his guardians, the Varia, and Reborn’s unique techniques to get them to spill. 

“He hasn’t said a word.” It’s the first thing out of Hayato’s mouth when he spots Tsuna coming into the lounge. “Everyone has tried.” 

“That’s… surprising.” Tsuna glances at the Varia and their sheer anger solidifies the truth in Hayato’s words. Scanning the room, he notices that Mukuro and Kyoya are especially miffed out of his own guardians. As his eyes land on the prisoner through their one way windows, he can’t help from feeling angry too. 

So Tsuna throws his suit jacket at Hayato and rolls up his sleeves. He made a resolve never to torture someone, but he’d do anything for his family. 

“You aren’t going to do what I think you are, are you?” Hayato asks as the others tense at the implications of  _ Tsuna  _ torturing someone. 

“Don’t worry Hayato, I won’t spill any blood.” 

Reborn’s eyes bore into his when Tsuna approaches him. “The voice recorder, please.” 

The hitman searches his eyes-  _ his resolve-  _ a little longer before handing the device over, “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“Well, considering it’s come to  _ me  _ going in there, I think we’ve passed that point.” Tsuna pauses when he puts his pin in to open the door, “Besides, I’d rather protect my family doing something I wouldn’t normally want to do then let them suffer.” 

The door closes with a loud click in the lounge. 

Tsuna saunters into the room full of arrogance like he’s seen time and time again. He has to play this game just right, just like  _ they  _ did it for it to work. 

* * *

_ They walk into the room like they’re the queen and this is their palace. Every eye lands on their figure strutting because they know how to use every curve onto their body as an advantage _

* * *

“Come to try and break me? Your little friends couldn’t do it.” The man spits, he is covered in bruises and cuts, no doubt from the others. 

“Oh, I’ve been asked to examine you.” Tsuna grins, the man didn’t recognize him and this, this would work. “I am a new chef here, and there is a little mole in Vongola who just  _ loves  _ human flesh. All the others got called up by the Decimo so we’re all alone, as you can see from the windows.” 

“Bullshit.” He coughs, blood appearing and trickling down his chin. “That Decimo is so soft he doesn’t even have whores. There is no way he’d hire a chef that supports cannibalism.” 

* * *

_ “You know, the best parts to eat are the shoulder, neck, upper arms, and upper legs Tsunayoshi! Be sure to beat that area extra well so we can eat good tonight!” They’re smiling as the victim cries and tries to scream through the gag, “Oh, I should put them out before they alert someone! We wouldn’t want to be caught after earning our prize now would we? Of course we wouldn’t!”  _

* * *

“Well, you have your mole, and I have mine, my friend. Did you know that for adults you really have to tenderize the meat for it to be good? The shoulders, neck, upper arms, and upper legs are really the best to consume. Of course, you can make stew out of most of the other parts of the body.” Tsuna stalks forward to get a better look at the beating the man took and smirks when he attempts to back up.”That cloud guardian really did a number on you huh? You’re almost perfectly bruised!” 

* * *

_ “The best way to tenderize the meat is when they’re still alive. That way you can see the bruise. The darker the bruise the better.”  _

_ Tsuna scowls in disgust and hates himself for remembering this from the last time they told him. “I know.”  _

* * *

Just as he’d seen time and time again when  _ they  _ did it, the man crumbles under the knowledge and confidence before him. 

“What do you want from me?” The prisoner almost whimpers, eyes wide from fear. “I’ll do anything, just,  _ please _ , don’t kill me for  _ that _ .” 

Tsuna forces his smirk to go wider-  _ forces the self-hate behind walls,  _ “While my little mole pays very, very well, I think the Decimo will pay me a lot more for the information you didn’t tell his guardians earlier. So what do you think? Is betraying those you work for worth saving your body from ending up on a plate?” 

The man takes a second, a second where Tsuna turns on the voice recorder in his back pocket. Then he spills everything he knows, every single rumor he’s heard that’s related, why they went after the kids, who’s vendetta he’s acting on. 

After he’s done talking, Tsuna turns the recorder off. He leans forward and places a hand on the man’s shoulder. After performing it too many times on random bystanders, he’s perfected blurring and breaking certain parts of someone’s memory.Tsuna knows how to make it so the man can’t remember what exactly his threat was but know his pure unadulterated fear. He knows how to make it so no one can detect his mist flames. He can do it in three seconds, and in these three seconds, he whispers in the man’s ear, “Thank you.” 

When he saunters out of the room, Tsuna knows the man will pass out from his fear and he is absolutely overwhelmed with the amount of self-hate in his heart for what broke the man. He knows that he looks upset as he opens the door and closes it. He moves the voice recorder around in his hand as his other hand runs through his hair. 

His guardians, the Varia,  _ his family _ , watches him with concerned eyes and he doesn’t know what to say. They’re going to ask what he did but he doesn’t know what to tell them.  _ He doesn’t know how to handle the fact he knows  _ they’d  _ be proud of him.  _

* * *

_ “You’ve done an excellent job this time Tsunayoshi. I am so proud of you.” Their smile looks like it hurts their face as they ruffle his hair.  _

_ Tsuna can’t breathe and he feels disgusting.  _

_ That night he washes his hair four times.  _

* * *

Xanxus pours himself a shot and Tsuna knows he doesn’t drink, knows it won’t even give him a buzz even though it’s such a strong alcohol, but he takes it anyway. 

The concern increases, but the burn in the back of his throat is something he can concentrate on instead of his lurking memories. He hands the glass back to Xanxus, who is still surprisingly silent, and rolls his shoulders to relieve his tension. The voice recorder finds it’s place in his pocket when he moves to fix his sleeves, and it sits uncomfortably even as he grabs his suit jacket from Hayato. 

It sits as a constant reminder of what he’s done after the burn of the alcohol isn’t there to concentrate on. It reminds him even as he tries to concentrate on the kids, on the fake cheer he masks his hate with, on the words he’s about to say. 

“Hayato, can you call Dino-nii? It’s time for a meeting.” 

The guilt-hate-disgust pools in his stomach even as he prepares to destroy the very people that hurt his siblings. Increases as he receives concern from every person that’s loved him. Increases even as he feeds his family the ‘I swear I am okay’ lie. 

Belatedly, Tsuna realizes the feeling has never left him. 

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> reference to cannibalism


End file.
